Changing Time
by scottishpotterlover100
Summary: Hermione is sent back in time to fix the future. Will she be able able to fix it? Will she ever be able to return? Will she want to return?
1. Chapter 1 electio

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything as much as I would like to**

**Chapter 1: retrocendo tempus**

Hermione sat in the common room staring into the fire. Everything had gone so wrong. Harry was now a shell of his old self, always spitting sparks and losing his temper. After the war, he blamed the many casualties and deaths on himself. Ron ignored her completely, choosing to hang around with his girlfriend Lavender, whilst shooting her dirty looks in the corridors. Ginny only spoke to her in the dorms when Ron couldn't see her as he threatened to disown her if she spoke to Hermione. Luna, Neville , Dean and Seamus were the only friends she'd had that year and they were usually of somewhere together. So when McGonagall offered her the job, she had no bother accepting.

Next morning in the great hall, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. ''Quieten down everyone, I have an announcement to make. Next week Miss Granger will be leaving for a long dangerous journey. So if we could raise our glasses, I'm sure it would be much appreciated.'' Everyone turned to stare at Hermione, whose eyes were trained on her plate. After the feast ended, Hermione tried to run out of the hall to find the door blocked by a seething Harry. He waited until everyone had left the hall. ''You little brat'' Harry hissed.''trying to make a run for it, eh?'' ''Where has your Gryffindor courage gone, princess?'' He spat.'' Not able to face big, bad Harry?''.'' Imagine what your parents would think?''. All of Hermione's frustration and anger all came spewing out. ''My parent are dead, just like yours!'' She screamed. She knew straight away this was the wrong thing to say as Harry's hand suddenly clutched her throat, backing her up into a wall.

''You know noth-'' Harry began. ''Mr. Potter!'' A voice screeched. A horrified Mcgonagall swooped down in the scene. '' A month of detention with Prof. Snape I should think'' Harry stepped back, giving the old woman a venomous glare before bending down to hiss in Hermione's ear '' you'll regret this, mud blood'' and with that he stalked off.

Later that night she decided she had to leave. She wrote some letters in her best loopy handwriting. First she went over to Ginny's bed and placed a letter on her

bedside table. She gave her friend a sisterly kiss on the cheek and whispered a goodbye as she left the room. She went to the boys dorm and placed a letter on each of their tables and a kiss on the tops of their heads. She then went to Luna's bed and placed a letter on her table and placed another sisterly kiss to her forehead. Hermione took her last letter and whistled for her owl Wisp to take the letter to Dumbledore.

Trunk in hand, she made her way down to the oak front doors. Turned to look at her old home one last time, thinking of all of the memories that had been created. The philsophers stone, Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party, finding Sirius, The Triwizard tournament, forming Dumbledores Army and the rest. She to open the doors with tears streaming down her face as she stepped into the warm summers night.

**A/N please R/R all critical and helpful comments are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2 regrassæ

Disclaimer: again I own nothing

chapter 2 novum fratrem

As Hermione landed very ungracefully on her feet, a voice called her name.

''Hermione, tea!'' Called an unfamiliar voice.

''Coming'' she shouted back and ran to the patio doors at the back of the house.

As she pulled the doors open, a pair of hazel eyes with round spectacles greeted her. 'Harry?' She thought as a voice drifted through the summer breeze. ''James! Let your poor sister in!'' A voice scolded. 'Sister?' Hermione thought as the boy with messy, black hair let her past. Hermione decided to just play along, no matter how confused she was.

''Hello mum'' Hermione greeted as she hugged the elderly woman. ''Hello dear'' the woman replied. ''Where were you 'mione?'' James asked, giving her a bear hug. ''Oh, just walking around the garden'' she replied cheerily. The younger girl pulled out a chair and sat down, whilst James done the same next to her. ''Charlus'' the woman shouted up the stairs. ''Coming'' a deep voice called back.

Several minutes later, a tall, dark haired man appeared in the doorway. ''Sorry Dorea, I was finishing up some paperwork'' he explained. ''Hi dad'' Hermione and James chorused. ''Hello'' Charlus replied, kissing both children on the top of their heads.

The meal was quite quiet compared to the famous Sunday Weasley dinners Hermione was used to. There was no Fred and George playing pranks at the dinner table, no Mrs Weasley shouting at the twins, no Ginny laughing at jokes that Sirius made, no Harry, Ron and Charlie discussing quidditch and no Percy and Mr Weasley discussing ministry matters. No, it was rather quiet with the occasional conversation between James and Charlus.

After dinner, Hermione asked if she could be excused. ''Are you okay, Hermione, you've been awfully quiet tonight'' asked James. ''Yes, I'm fine'' Hermione squeaked. After getting permission to leave, she raced up the stairs and turned into the nearest room on the left. It was decorated in blue and silver with a large queen sized bed in the middle of the room. The nightstand was covered in pictures of boys Hermione didn't know. There was one of James and a young girl hugging, waving at the camera. There was another of James with his arm around a boy with black hair and a lazy smirk. Yep, this was obviously James' room.

Hermione crossed the hallway and opened the door to a peach and orange room. Again a queen sized bed sat regally in the centre of the the room. Pictures of James and the young girl were scattered across the room, and there was one picture Charlus and Dorea on their wedding day. Yes, this was her parents' room.

She opened the door across from the stairs to find a black and white bathroom. Still looking for her room, she opened the door next to the bathroom to find a room decorated in cream and red. A cream bed sat in the corner of her room, with scarlet drapes. A white vanity chest stood across from it, covered in pictures of James and the young girl. It was entwined with enchanted red roses and different perfumes littered the surface. A white wardrobe took up one wall and as she pulled open the doors, she gasped in shock.

Hundreds of expensive clothing faced her, in every colour you could think of. Reds, lilacs, peaches, creams, aquas, pinks, oranges and many more. Hermione spied a bottle green cloak in the corner of the wardrobe, and fingered the gold clasp with awe. Her heart gave a horrible pang as she remembered that Harry had had a set of robes this colour.

Hermione stumbled back from the wardrobe, as her heart throbbed at the thought of her friend. She collapsed onto the bed and started thinking of her friends. She missed Ginny and her fiery red hair and attitude. She missed Neville and his loyalty and calmness. She missed Luna and her craziness and her nargles. She missed Dean and his brother-like role. She missed Seamus and his soft, Irish accent. But she most of all missed her boys. She felt lost without them. Sobs broke through the silent room as Hermione wished for her friends to be with her.

Hermione walked over to the vanity table to see how puffy her eyes looked as she almost fell over in shock. Gone were her honey coloured eyes, replaced with chocolate coloured eyes. Her brown hair in ringlets was gone, only to be replaced with elbow length, straight, black hair. Her freckles had all disappeared and she was shorter. Goodness! She was only about ten. Her pale skin had been replaced with a healthy tan. No wonder she felt different, she was different!

James must have heard her sobbing, or her gasp of shock as he appeared in the doorway just after Hermione had gotten over her new looks. ''Are you okay 'mione?'' James asked as he wrapped his arms around her. ''Yes I'm fine'' she sighed into her new brothers chest. James held her at arms length and studied her for a moment before his face broke out in a grin. ''At least its our birthday in two days'' he exclaimed excitedly. 'Our birthday' Hermione thought, but she didn't realise she had said it out loud until James' grin faltered slightly.

''Don't tell me you forgot! One of the good things about being twins is that we get to celebrate our birthday together!'' James exclaimed. 'Twins!' internally Hermione jaw dropped. She had a twin!? Even better James was her twin! She had always wanted a twin. She was always envious of Fred and George and Parvati and Padma as they had someone who knew them inside out. She took several deep breaths and as calmly as she could said ''so James, what would you like for your birthday?'' James looked thoughtful for a moment then finally spoke, ''I would like the new shooting star or the new cleansweep, but I would prefer a broom service kit'' he said slowly. Hermione's eyes glazed over as she remembered she had given a broom service and repair kit to Harry.

She yawned loudly and said ''I think I'm gonna get some shut eye now, as I'm exhausted''. When James left the room, Hermione changed into a pair of silk jammies and clambered into her overlarge bed. As sleep overtook the young time traveler, she couldn't help but think of her friends from the future, and that she would never see them again.


	3. Chapter 3 occurentes geminum

Disclaimer: you get the point. I own nihilo, nada, rien etc.

(Harry's POV)

Harry threw the piece of parchment into the fire and watched it slowly dissolve into ashes. He was heart broken at the thought of never seeing his best friend again as well as his hand, after he punched the wall in fury. She had written a note to all of her friends explaining where she was.

Dear Harry James Potter,

First of all I am sorry for the comment in the Great Hall. I was extremely upset and frustrated. Do not worry about me and do not look for me as you will not find me. I no longer exist in your time, I am on a mission on the OOTP's orders. I have travelled back in time to try and set things right, destroy all Voldemort's horcruxes before any one is harmed. I am also going to try and get the marauders to be enemies with Peter Pettigrew, ensuring you have parents in the future. Who knows you might even have siblings. I am trying to get Lucius Malfoy in azkaban, so Draco may be a nice cousin towards you and am going to persuade Bellatrix not to join the dark side. Who knows, if all goes well, everyone we knew who died may live to an old age ( Dumbledore living to an even older age :-) ) and the great battle may never happen.

P.S. please don't worry about me and try to keep your chin up. I'm sorry, really. Please forgive me and burn this letter once read

Your bookwormy, bushy haired, buck toothed, know-it-all best friend,

Hermione Jean Granger

Xxx

Harry bawled when he finished reading the letter. He slumped to the ground as hot, salty tears rolled down his cheeks. He had lost his best friend and first crush. He missed her already and his heart throbbed, to think she wasn't coming back.

Harry's sobs broke out through the empty dorm as he curled into a ball and cried his heart out. After he had no tears left to cry, the young potter stood up, straightened out his robes, wiped away the tear tracks and walked away to the great hall to find his friends.

(Hermione's POV)

Hermione woke up to a familiar pair of brown eyes hovering just inches above her. Hermione shrieked and tried to wriggle away, but her feet got caught in the covers and she landed with a 'thump' on her bedroom floor. James burst out laughing when he realised his twin was on the floor, collapsing onto Hermione's bed in hysterics. ''James Potter!'' Hermione raged, eyes flashing in anger. James' head shot up, a look of fear in his eyes. Hermione let out a war cry as she lunged for James. James scrambled from the bed and ran out of the room like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Hermione opened her massive wardrobe to pick out an outfit. Her decision was hard as there were so many clothes to choose from.

She finally decided on a sunburnt orange, knee length dress as it reminded her of the Weasleys hair. She wore a red belt which reminded her of the rubies encrusted in Godric's sword that Neville used to kill Nagini. A red rose was in her hair, reminding her of Luna who loved to put flowers in her hair to attract crumpled horn snorkaks. She also wore the green, velvet cloak as it reminded her of Harry's eyes.

Hermione walked down to breakfast to see James dancing around the dining room. ''Hermione, dear'' Dorea called. Hermione turned to her mother as Dorea began to speak. ''Hermione, Druella is coming over with Bella, Narcissa, Sirius and Andromeda''. 'Bellatrix!?' Hermione internally panicked. ' the same Bellatrix who tortured her and wrote the word 'mudblood' on her arm!' Then Hermione remembered her mission, reminding herself she had something to do. Hermione smiled at her 'mother' and nodded her head to show she understood. James suddenly burst into a very out of tune song ''Sirius is coming, Sirius is coming''.


	4. Chapter 4 furtivus libro

Several hours later, an elderly woman entered Potter Manor with 3 girls and a boy.

The eldest of the three sisters was Bellatrix. She had elbow length, wavy, ebony black hair and bright green eyes. She wore a knee length, black lace dress which really brought out her eyes. She was simply stunning as well as clueless that she was going to become the worlds darkest wizard's no.1 follower. She was roughly ..around 13. She hugged Bellatrix and moved on to the second eldest Black sister. Andromeda had elbow length ,brown, wavy hair. Her brown eyes reminded Hermione very much of her old self. She wore a ankle length, green dress that suited her perfectly. Andromeda was 12 and already attended Hogwarts. Last but not least was Narcissa, the youngest Black sister. She had waist length blonde hair and wore a deep purple, knee length dress. Her deep blue eyes were the same colour as the ocean on a summers day. Narcissa was eleven and was a first year at Hogwarts.

Then she noticed Sirius speaking to James. He was wearing red robes that just brushed the floor. His brown hair hung at shoulder length and grey eyes twinkled with mischief. He was rather handsome in Hermione's opinion.

''Hermione, dear'' Dorea called ''why don't you show the girls the gardens as I know you love them''. ''Yes mother'' Hermione replied. Hermione led the three sisters out through the patio doors. ''Hi 'mione'' Narcissa said once they started walking. ''Hey Narcissa'' Hermione said warily. ''Please call me Cissa, Cissy or even Narcy, everyone does'' the blonde haired girl replied. It was strange to think that this innocent little girl will give birth to Hermione's worst enemy. Suddenly a blur of red streaked past followed by a blur of gold. She looked up to see James smiling at her, holding her Hogwarts a history above his head. ''James Charlus Potter, you give that right back!'' Hermione screeched. ''Aww May, that would be too eas-'' ''accio broomstick'' she shouted over her twin. Hermione clambered onto her broomstick as soon as it touched her outstretched hand. She sped towards James, a fierce glint in her eye.

James suddenly raced towards Sirius who Hermione had not noticed, and handed him the book. Hermione was quickly by his side attempting to reach her precious book. Sirius pulled his hand away before Hermione could reach it. ''What can I do to get my book back?'' Hermione asked desperately. Sirius thought for a moment before saying '' a kiss''. Hermione hesitated before leaning in slowly, as soon as Sirius' eyes fluttered shut, she rescued her book, grabbing out of the unwanted hands. Hermione was almost at the ground by the time Sirius had realised what had happened.

When Hermione touched down on the ground, she used the banishing charm to send the book back to her trunk. As she looked up she saw Sirius fly round the corner with a look of disappointment in his eyes. As Hermione turned to show the sisters the rest of the garden, she thought ''you've just been Grangered-er...Pottered.''


End file.
